


what if it happened tonight

by cherryvanilla



Series: girls like you [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The universe doesn’t want us to get it in,” Kristen bemoans, dropping her head into her hands.</p>
<p>Johnny laughs quietly, nudging her with his shoulder. “Stop being so dramatic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if it happened tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to everything you say is fire. Title by The Naked and Famous. 
> 
> Thanks to chaoticallyclev for beta and imp and listedheart for cheerleading <3
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/pablohoney279/media/pablohoney279004/hs_zps15e61766.jpg.html)

______________________

“The universe doesn’t want us to get it in,” Kristen bemoans, dropping her head into her hands.

Johnny laughs quietly, nudging her with his shoulder. “Stop being so dramatic.” 

She raises her head to glare at him. “You don’t say that to an actress, asshole.” 

“My apologies,” he deadpans, smirking. 

“And what the fuck,” she says, throwing a tater tot at his cheek. “How can you even deny it?”

“I didn’t deny it,” Johnny replies, easily. “I just said stop being so dramatic.” 

“Why am I dating you?” Kristen wonders aloud, watching Scout and Alannah approach. Kristen and Johnny sit with The Pack most days, or outside on the blacktop. She wasn’t kidding when she said she wouldn’t be caught dead at the popular table, and Johnny doesn’t really care. He received some general chirping when he first started sitting here, but he just told his friends to go fuck themselves. They’re never overly mean about it, anyway; turns out Johnny’s douche friends would rather have him as a friend than an enemy and basically keep themselves in check. Even though it’s not like Johnny would ever be a threat in a physical fight. She assumes they just (amazingly) have awesome judgment in people.

In fact, their entire hookup was way less dramatic than Kristen expected. Sure, there’s been some bullshit here and there and some girls have been talking shit, but Kristen ignores it for the most part. She totally knows they’re going to be voted ‘Most Unlikely Couple’ but whatever, she actually finds that _cool_ unlike most of these assholes. 

“Anyway, you’re the main reason we’re not doing it,”she adds. 

“Me?!” Johnny asks loudly, clearly unimpressed. 

“Yes, you,” says Kristen, nodding to Scout and Alannah, who sit down across from them. “Your mom is the ultimate cockblock.” 

Alannah and Scout roll their eyes in unison as if they’ve timed it. 

Johnny flushes furiously. “Hey,” he says to them, before turning to Kristen, glaring. “I seem to remember being interrupted at _your_ house, too.” 

Kristen waves him off. “Whatever.” 

“Whatever,” he mocks back. 

“You two gonna continue being this unbearable until you get laid?” says Scout, tiredly. “I swear it’s been every day this week.” 

Kristen and Johnny look at one another and shrug, smiling secretively. Johnny grabs her hand beneath the table and Kristen squeezes back.  
______________________

The first time that they tried to go all the way was two months into dating and honestly about six weeks too long if you ask Kristen. They just spent a lot of time at 3rd base, is the thing. Like, a lot of time. Johnny’s mouth is pretty fucking epic and apparently hers isn’t so shabby either, so. Lots of tongue action has occurred, is the point. They also went on a lot of dates because Johnny’s actually a bit of a romantic. There were dinners, bowling, movies, mini-golf, you name it. 

They were in Kristen’s basement, on her couch, grinding against one another in just their underwear, Johnny’s dick right up against her pussy and their bodies so fucking tight together she could feel the wet head of his cock beneath his briefs dampen her own panties even more. 

“You wanna?” he breathed out against her mouth, tugging on her bottom lip. 

Kristen groaned, fingers clutching his ass, her heels digging into the small of his back. “Fuck yeah, I wanna.” 

Johnny let out a choked sound and slipped a hand between them, rubbing at her cunt and making her arch. And then the basement door opened. 

Johnny instinctively covered Kristen with his body and it would’ve been stupidly cute if her heart hadn’t stopped. 

“Kristen! Johnny! Dinner!”

The door closed again and he exhaled harshly. “Fuck.” 

“Can’t believe we forgot about dinner,” Kristen groaned as her arms slipped up and down his back. 

Johnny kissed her shoulders, her neck, and pulled away. “Soon.” 

“Definitely.”  
________________________

The next time they attempted to screw, they were at Johnny’s house and Kristen was on top of him, straddling in his hips as they kissed open-mouthed and dirty. Johnny rolled them over, pressing Kristen between the bed and the wall, hand under her thigh as he lifted her leg to hook around his back. 

“Let’s... god, let’s...” 

“Yes,” Kristen groaned before kissing Johnny again, swallowing his choked off moan. They made quick work of their underwear and the first slide of Johnny’s bare dick against her thigh made her shiver. 

“Get a condom,” she whispered and he nodded, wide-eyed and hungry. 

“Johnny! Say goodnight to your little friend; you’ve got a game tomorrow.” 

Johnny groaned, head thunking on the pillow next to Kristen’s head. “You gotta be shitting me,” he muttered. 

“Little friend,” Kristen laughed, because if she didn’t she probably would’ve started crying out of sheer frustration. “She knows I’m your girlfriend, what the _fuck_.” 

Johnny just took her face in his hands and kissed her, rough and deep. Kristen arched into it immediately. He pulled back after a moment, only to bring their foreheads together. “I want you so fucking bad.” 

Kristen sighed. “Life sucks, baby.”  
_________________________

The third time they tried it, it was once again at Johnny’s place because Johnny’s mom really was the biggest cockblock there is, Kristen was _not_ exaggerating there. Which was sort of funny because they never seemed to have a problem with oral, but as soon as they wanted to go further it was as though she zeroed in and popped up with a sign that said Do Not Pass Go. 

"She hates me," Kristen said as they lay side by side, panting and half naked. 

"She doesn't hate you," Johnny replied, voice uneven, tracing her tit with his fingertips, circling over her nipple.

"Well if she doesn't, then I really don't know how you ever got any action before." 

Johnny flushed and Kristen narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"There were a lot of back seats," he admitted, sounding embarrassed.

Kristen slapped his arm. "Fuck you, you fingered me in that back seat." 

"I'm sorry?" 

“I’ve _blown_ you in that back seat.” 

“I’m aware. I was there.” 

Kristen laughed and kicked his shin. "Whatever, we're totally not doing it there, now."

“I know, I never - I was never gonna suggest it. Want this to be different." He totally mumbled the words and Kristen had to kiss him to stop from saying something truly dumb.

"I'd so fuck you right now," is what she decided on when they came up for air.

"I hate everything," was Johnny’s mournful reply.  
____________________

“Maybe we _should_ just do it in the car,” Kristen says as they're walking hand in hand to her math class after lunch. 

Johnny shakes his head. 

“Then my car, dude, come on.” 

He pauses and she stops moving, frowning up at him. "What?" 

He's biting his lip. “I just, I just want room. And time."

Kristen feels her entire body light up and she nearly groans both from the look on his face and from how fucking turned on she is right now. "Uh, as flattering as that is, we do live in houses that are always full.”

Johnny winces and nods, shifting on his feet. She totally knows he's getting a boner. "I'll figure something out," he promises in his Captain voice and Kristen definitely doesn’t find that hot. Not at all. 

“Come to Suzie's tonight,” Kristen says, kisses him at the doorway of her class. One of Johnny’s exes totally gives her the stink eye as she passes by and Kristen flips her off which just makes him kiss her again. “We can make out." 

Johnny grins and nods.  
________________________

They’re in Suzie’s basement, sitting on the floor against the couch, Kristen in Johnny’s lap and Johnny’s hands on her hips. Suzie steps over Johnny’s legs deliberately even though she has the entire floor to maneuver around. 

“God, get a room,” she complains. 

Kristen wrenches her mouth away, and Johnny immediately starts kissing her neck. “If we had one, we’d be in it,” Kristen replies, pointedly. 

Suzie flips her off. 

“Maybe I could get us a motel room,” Johnny mumbles against her throat. 

Kristen giggles. “Oh yeah? High class, baby.” 

She can practically hear his eyes roll. “I’ve got some money saved,” he says, thrusting his hips a little. Kristen grinds down and he moans, quietly. He doesn’t exactly like doing this in front of her friends but desperate times, man. 

“I guess?” she responds, because he’s stopped moving his mouth, obviously waiting for an answer. “Not like we can stay overnight, though.”

“Still,” Johnny says, kissing the base of her neck and down the V of her t-shirt. 

“Kay, yeah. Maybe.” They go back to kissing while a game of truth or dare starts up around them. Johnny nearly comes in his pants before the end of the night and CJ has to streak outside for ten seconds on a dare. It’s all highly embarrassing on many levels.  
_______________________

Two days later, Johnny texts while Kristen’s in her room studying for her chem test. 

**i have the best news ever**

**omg are u gonna stop wearing flip flops and buy a pair of converse??** she replies, grinning to herself.

**uh no. even better**

**i doubt that very much** Kristen responds. 

**my parents are going away for the weekend**

Kristen’s jaw drops and she calls him immediately. “Are you shitting me?” 

Johnny laughs softly in her ear. “Really not. It’s their anniversary and Dad just surprised her with a stay at a bed and breakfast up in the Valley.” 

“Fuckin’ A,” she breathes. Then starts cracking up. “Oh my god, they’re gonna do it all weekend.” 

“Jesus Christ, Kristen,” Johnny mutters, disgusted, which is basically why she said it. 

“You do understand they boned to have you. This is something you’re aware of, right?” 

“You don’t need to make me think about it!” 

“Nah, I think I do,” she grins, kicking her feet up onto her desk. 

“I’d rather think about fucking you,” he says, voice an octave lower and it’s totally not her fault if she nearly falls off her chair. 

“That was unfair.”

Johnny scoffs. “That was totally fair.” 

“Whatever, asshole. What about your bro?” 

“Davey will stay somewhere else, believe me.” 

Kristen shivers at the determination in his voice while her stomach flutters with nerves and anticipation. “We’re really gonna do this?” she asks, rhetorically but he’s such a dork that he answers anyway. 

“Told you I’d make it happen.”  
___________________________

Once they actually get the door closed, though, and are faced with over 24 hours of uninterrupted alone time, Kristen gets a little terrified. Which is ridiculous because she’s done this before so it’s not about sex in general. And it’s definitely not about Johnny. It’s about... 

He’s just slipped her underwear off and they’ve been kissing with his dick pressed all up against her, thrusting against her pussy teasingly. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, wrenching his mouth away, her lips tingling in the wake of it. They’ve both been breathing hard but Kristen’s almost hiccuping, body fraught with tension. Johnny’s hands move from her tits down her stomach and she gasps, stomach caving inward at his touch. “Kristen?” 

He’s frowning now, removing one hand from under her shirt to brush her hair back. 

“It’s stupid,” she says, because it is, and she’s feeling way too fucking exposed right now. 

“What?” Johnny asks, eyes concerned. “Do you...” he chews on his lip. “If you don’t want to...” 

She shakes her head. “I _have_ actually done this.” 

He nods, because he knows that; they’ve done the whole stupid ‘I’ll tell you mine, you tell me yours’ list. 

“Then... what?” 

She bites her lip, looking up at him. “If you drop me and get some super hot girlfriend when you’re off at college, I’ll fucking kill you,” Kristen says in a rush. 

They’ve never talked about it, is the thing. They seem to be actively _not_ talking about and it’s not like it’s all that far away. 

Johnny looks surprised for a moment and then his face is shifting into a mix of affection and an ‘I can’t believe how dumb you are’ expression. She knows it well since it’s the same face she throws him about 90% of the time. 

“ _You’re_ my super hot girlfriend,” Johnny says, staring into her eyes. She doesn’t back down, has gotten a lot better at that. “That isn’t going to happen. And I won’t be _that_ far away. We’ll make it work, idiot.” 

She punches his arm weakly and blinks, rapidly, because she’s not gonna fucking cry, dammit. Kristen pulls him down into a hug, her arms wrapping tight around his waist while he buries his face in her neck. 

“I love you.” It’s whispered into her skin and if she hadn’t heard it, she probably still would’ve known, given the sudden tension in his body. 

“Of course you had to say it first,” Kristen says and yep, there’s a teardrop, god dammit. 

“Sorry for stealing your thunder,” he laughs warmly, voice muffled. 

“No one even says that anymore,” Kristen complains, kissing the heated skin of his shoulder. 

He pulls back to look at her, frowning. “I love you?” 

“No, stealing your thunder,” she says, rolling her eyes, ignoring the way the words keep making her heart leap and her stomach flip. “And I do, too. Obviously.” 

Johnny’s mouth quirks up. “Obviously,” he mocks back, and ugh, she has to kiss him, her heart feeling as though it may soar out of her chest. 

Johnny licks deeply into her mouth, tracing over her teeth and tangling their tongues together. She arches against him and moans, fingernails digging into his back. 

“How bout you fuck me now?” Kristen gasps, shakily, when they part.

“Yeah,” Johnny breaths, sliding his mouth down her chest. “How about I do that.”  
________________

Johnny, of course, doesn't and instead goes down on her a bunch, but Kristen isn't exactly complaining. In fact, now she's worried for different reasons as she's remembering her prior experiences with this weren't always amazing. She just needs a lot more to get off and Rob would get too into the fucking and totally ignore her clit so most times she wouldn't even come until after the fact. So yeah, she doesn't want this to suck but she can't say she has high expectations. 

She really, really wants Johnny inside her though, basically has since that first night, because something tells her it could be rather good. He's moaning a little against her now and she thrusts up, fucking his face. 

"Love doing this," he whispers, pulling back to lick up the crease of her thigh. It’s true, he really does. Kristen's pussy is essentially worshiped, and she returns the favor a lot as well. "Love the sounds you make," he adds after a particularly loud gasp on her end. 

"I sound dumb," she mumbles, biting her lip at sensations coursing through her, at the way his hands framing her torso make her stomach dip and quiver while he fucks her with his tongue. 

She can feel Johnny shake his head. "Make me crazy," he mutters and she tightens her fingers in his hair. 

"Come up here," Kristen whispers and he does, dragging his mouth up her body and causing more stupid moans to fall from her lips.

"Love that we don't have to be quiet, actually," she admits against his lips and feels his smile take shape before they're kissing, wet and hard. 

Johnny strips her of her shirt and she tries to pull his boxers off. They end up on their sides, each tugging the fabric down his legs, their knees knocking together, until it's flying in the air and onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kristen unhooks her bra and tosses it in the same vicinity and Johnny grins at her, eyes dark. Their bodies meet in the middle of his full size bed and Kristen gasps when his dick nudges up against her. She slips her hand between them and jacks him a little. Johnny's head tilts back on a moan and she takes the moment to lick a slow line up his neck. 

"Oh fuck," he says, dick twitching beneath her grip. Kristen runs her thumb along the head. He's cut, unlike Rob, and she wonders vaguely how different that'll make it. There's a spurt of pre-come as she touches and it makes her giggle before she spreads it with her thumb down to the base and into his curls. 

"Gross," Johnny complains and Kristen just laughs some more. Which of course makes him tackle her onto her back, nudging a leg between her thighs and tickling her while kissing all over her neck. She gasps out laughing until his hands stop their assault and begin explore again, sure touches up beneath and over her tits, his mouth at the center of her chest, just breathing against her damply. 

“Get a rubber,” she says, shaking a little. 

“Okay,” Johnny murmurs, nosing up her neck, kissing behind her ear. She feels like she may just melt away in pure happiness, grinning stupidly at everything she’s fucking feeling while watching him clumsily dig through his drawer. 

“It’s like, I got the ones that are lubricated and ribbed for you? Or something?” 

He sounds so fucking dumb, scratching at the back of his neck and already tearing it open in concentration so she just grins some more and relaxes. They’ve got this. 

Johnny kisses her a ton after he finally has it on, just hovering over her body. “Ready?” he whispers, flicking his tongue at the center of her mouth. 

“Yeah,” she says, and wraps her legs around him as he grips himself by the base and slowly pushes in. It’s been a while and she gasps right away. 

Johnny exhales shakily, brushing his hand against her cheek and stilling his hips. “Okay?” 

Kristen nods and then groans, taking in his bitten lips, his eyes dark with want. “God, just --” She whispers, roughly, pulling him down into a kiss. Johnny inches in deeper and she breathes out, feeling so fucking full already. They keep kissing, deep and hard, until he’s all the way in and then it shifts into just the barest press of lips, a sharing of breath. 

“Fuck, you feel too good,” Johnny groans, lips sliding along her jaw, her chin, teeth grazing her skin in open-mouthed kisses. 

“So you do,” Kristen replies, voice thick. He starts rocking against her, not even pulling out just grinding and fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing. He’s right up against her clit, the friction perfect, and it’s like he somehow knew, the bastard. 

Johnny circles his hips, going so fucking slow it’s almost maddening. “How’s this?” he breathes out and she can barely speak, just nods frantically and pulls him down so they’re just holding one another, mouths slipping over any skin they can reach. 

She feels like her body is burning, hot and sweaty and enveloped in his embrace and she’s already on edge just from the steady thrusts. Johnny’s hips start to speed up as Kristen gets louder, the sounds of their breathing like a cocoon around her. He finally pulls out halfway and then thrusts back in, hard. Kristen cries out in pleasure and digs her nails into the slick skin of his back. 

“Oh, god,” Johnny mumbles and does it again and again until she’s meeting him on each thrust, tightening her thighs around him and throwing her head back while he latches onto her throat and sucks, hard. 

Kristen pushes upward, gasping now, feeling every nerve in her body sing. It’s almost like overload; his mouth working on her neck, his dick fucking into her on quick, sharp thrusts, the way on every thrust in he makes sure to just press his pelvic bone against her clit so the stimulation continues. 

They end up seated, Kristen’s legs around Johnny’s waist and their bodies just hurling forwards, meeting stroke for stroke while they kiss and touch everywhere. 

“I wanna make you come,” he whispers against her lips and she takes his hand, pressing it right up against her clit. 

He rubs at her, matching the pace of his thrusts, circling both his hips and his hand until Kristen does what she never has before and comes with someone inside her, loud moans falling from her lips along with Johnny’s name. 

“Oh god, _Kristen_.” He sounds almost desperate, holding her as she shakes apart in his arms, mouth open and wet on her shoulder before closing his mouth over her skin and tensing, hips jerking again and again. 

They slump against one another, the air thick and humid around them, their breaths coming in rapid succession, almost in sync. They fall backwards onto the bed and end up on their sides, tangled in one another’s arms, Johnny mostly out of her. He groans and withdraws all the way, peeling off the condom and throwing it on his nightstand after tying it. 

“Slob,” she says, affectionately. 

Johnny laughs weakly and kisses her hair. “Can’t even argue right now.” 

Kristen smirks up at him, fingers tracing patterns on his chest. “Shit, did I fuck your brains out? Because that’s awesome. That’s power, right there.” 

Johnny brushes her hair back. “Mmm, don’t let it go to your head.” There’s so much emotion in his face she has to look away or she’ll probably break apart into little pieces. 

She hugs him, fitting her chin against the curve of his arm. “Whatever, I totally am.”

He hums and slides his hands up and down her back, over her ass before squeezing. “Can’t get enough of you,” he says quietly, like a confession, and Kristen’s heart thumps in her chest. 

“Same,” she says, lifting her head and blindly finding his lips. They kiss lazy and slow, and she can’t wait to do it all over again. 

“Worth the wait?” he asks as she’s almost asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily beneath her cheek. 

“Stop fishing,” she murmurs, lacing their fingers together, before adding, “You know it.” She smiles and closes her eyes, drifting off to Johnny’s hand stroking her hair. 

END


End file.
